charactersbychrissyfandomcom-20200214-history
Character name
"I guess I've always been the odd one out in my family.The girl who believed in the paranormal and the unexplained.And as soon as I knew it was really I became obsessed with hunting it to make sure nobody would be afraid." '' '''Gemini Reed (Born as Gemini Conaway) '''more commonly known as Gem or Gemi is a hunter. Born to Carlos and Genevieve Conaway and the older sister of Cyndy and Jacob. She joins up with Sam and Dean shortly after Dean gets Sam from Stanford and proves to be one of the best hunters that could be on their side when things get rough. She was never the girl to flee from danger instead she runs head into it. Biography Childhood '''Jacob: ''"Why do you believe in stuff like this Gem?"'' Gemini: "Because the truth is out there Jake and I'm going to find out what it is and kill it. But I will always be there for you and Cyndy. I promise you that Jacob '' '-Gemini's promise to her little brother ''' Gemini had grown up in a somewhat sheltered life but she always believed in what couldn't be explained because of what had happened to her aunt when she was a young child that had sparked a lifelong passion to figure it out. Her parents weren't thrilled with having their young daughter watching and reading everything that she could find about the paranormal and unexplained. So much so that they had her tested on multiple occasions to make sure there wasn't wrong with her but every time they were given the same answer that she had a creative side and they shouldn't be worried about it. That it was jut a phase and she would grow out if it. But she never did and as she got older she just got more obsessed with what couldn't be explained and then she finally learned the truth when she was 14 years old about what had killed her aunt and about everything in the world wasn't like her parents had told her and she was determined to find it and make sure that families weren't torn apart. But when she told her parents they didn't believe her and thought she was crazy and had her put in a mental institution but she didn't last long there until she broke out and decided she was going to go about it on her own and find out the way to kill everything that threaten her little brother and sister. Learning To Kill '''Bobby: ''"I don't want to meddle kid. But where are your parents?" Gemini: ''"You're right on it not being your business dude. But they think I'm dead. I faked my death to get out of a mental hospital." '' Bobby: ''"And why would they do that?" '' Gemini: ''"Because they think I'm insane for believing in the unexplained and paranormal. But I know it's true and I will find what is out there." '' After escaping from the mental hospital Gemini was on her own for the first time in her life and she knew that if she went in blind that she wouldn't survive. She had to learn how to defeat everything she could about them but she knew that she would need weapons and a way to look things up when she got stuck. So she got a fake id and got a job as a waitress in a town four states away. Where she was able to acquire the money to buy a laptop and an old car that would always break down on her. For four years straight she learned everything that she could by going to the library and reading for hours on end books about the supernatural and traveling all around so her parents wouldn't think that she was still alive. It was on one of he research trips she took to the library that she met Bobby Singer. Who proceeded to take her under his wing and teach her everything that he knew about the unexplained and how to kill everything out there and he may have also passed his paranoia onto her. Meeting Sam and Dean Dean: ''"And who are you?"'' Gemini: ''"Easy there cowboy. Bobby Singer sent me. Said that you and the giraffe over there could use my help with this case so I came as a favor to him because he is basically a father to me. And the name's Gemini."'' At age 22 Gemini was one of the best hunter's around and had a reputation of being the angel of death because wherever she went she would get her target. It was finishing one of these hunts that she got the call from Bobby that she was needed to help some hunter's on a case and she traveled down and she met Sam and Dean where she proved to them that she was a fiercely loyal person and someone that they could call whenever they ran into trouble. After months of meeting up on cases that the Winchester's the three of them decide to team up to hunt down everything that they can find and kill it together. Gemini showed them that despite her life being a hunter that she still had her own dream and that was to find her little brother and sister and reunite with them but also knew that she would never be able to because they thought she was dead. But it was in confiding this to Dean they both realized that they have feelings for each other but chose not to act on them because of everything falling apart around them. Reunion With Bobby Bobby: "Gemini. It's been to long since I've seen that pretty face of yours. How have you been?" Gemini: "Real good Bobby. I've missed that bearded charm that you have going on for ya. But we need for help. John's in trouble and you might be the only one who could help us." Bobby: ''"Well get in here than. And let's figure out what the next step that we need to take is." '' Behind the scenes If there 's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} __FORCETOC__